Unexpected Redemption
by EvilButtMonkey
Summary: I suck at summaries but here's what I've got so far: Faith wakes up from her coma, Buffy has to take care of her. It gets better I swear!
1. The Call

Summary: I suck at summaries but here's what I've got so far: Faith wakes up from her coma, Buffy has to take care of her. It gets better I swear! Later in the story they both get stranded in a deserted island when they were on their way to speak with the watcher's council. They then stumble upon a serious secret and... get stuck with a baby!

Author's Note 1: This is my first fic ever so reviews and opinions would be greately appriciated.

Author's Note 2: I can't spell at all...so I'm sorry if that bothers or confuses anybody

Author's Note 3: _italics indicate thoughts._

**Chapter 1: The Call **

It seems to be an ordinary day at the Summers' residence as Joyce Summers cooks dinner for her only daughter. Buffy, who has just returned from a regular patrol, sits on a stool discusing the events with her mother.

"It was seriously dull mom. I've had boring patrols before, but this one takes the cake. I was out there for two hours and I only got to stake a newbie. I didn't even have to throw a punch at him, he came straight towards my stake and poof... he was dust." Whined the petite blonde.

"Well I'm glad you're safe, that's all that matters to me. Plus I would think that you'd be pleased not having another one of your outfits ruined by grass stains or demon blood." Responded the girl's mother.

"Yeah, but still... I don't want patrol to be a total bust. I want a little excitement once in a while." stated the girl punching and kicking at imaginary fiends.

At that Joyce turned to face her daughter with a frown. "For a second there you sounded just like Fai-"

RING, RING The phone interrupted the rest of her sentence and Buffy raced to the phone yelling "I got it!"

"Hello, this is the Summers' residency, Buffy Summers speaking" she said evenly into the phone. A polite female voice could be heard on the other side of the line.

"Ms. Summers, we're calling you from Sunnydale Hospital regarding Faith..." there was a slight pause and some rustling of papers was heard. "hmm...this is weird, there is no last name on record."

"What about Faith! Is she...?" _I can't even bring myself to say it. _She had come to terms with the events that had happened before graduation. After their shared dream Buffy now understood why Faith had gone to the mayor and done those horrible things. i _She was alone, and when she was in trouble, when she needed someone the most, I turned my back on her...we all did. That's why I decided to take care of her, because it's my fault she's in a coma and possibly dea..._

"No, no, Ms. Summers, she's fine. She's awake, the doctors had said that there was little hope for her. They said that she might never wake up, and if she did it would take a really long time for her to completely recover. I really don't understand it, but she's fine, she can even walk...with a little help but she can walk" The lady from the hospital said with excitement.

"But she's alright?" Buffy asked with a worried frown.

"Yes Ms. Summers, she's fine but there is something we have to discuss once you arrive. How soon can you get here?"

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes." the blonde responded still worried as she hung up the phone.

"What is it honey?"

"Mom, Faith is awake! We need to go to the hospital right now!" Buffy told her mom as she went to find her jacket.

"Oh honey, this is great news!"

"Come on mom!" yelled the small girl already walking out the door.

**Meanwhile: at Sunnydale Hospital **

"Faith will you please answer my question, this is standard procedure" pleaded the annoyed doctor.

"I told you I don't need any more of your stupid questions, I can obviously wiggle my fingers and my toes 'cause you've seen me walking around the whole fucking room!" said Faith with an exasperated face.

"Fine have it your way. Hopefully someone will be here soon for you, maybe then you won't be so difficult." stated the doctor leaving the burnette in the room alone.

"I doubt it." she said to no one in particular.

The pale burnette sat on her bed looking around the hospital room. She had been so confused when she woke up. She couldn't remember anything. Though little things kept flashing back in her head once in a while, she still couldn't make sense of things.

_Ok, so according to the dick head they call my doctor I was in a coma for 8 months. Damn that's a long ass time, I'm surprised I can even sit up. _As she looks around the room one more time, her gaze falls on the small nightstand next to the bed. It was lined up with cards all saying 'Get Well Soon' on the front. Picking one up she read the signature at the bottom 'Love, Buffy'.

_Who the fuck is that? Am I dating this Buffy person? Am I gay or is Buffy a guy with a really girly name? What kind of name is Buffy anyways! _More confused now she continues to read the signatures on all the cards.

_Damn all this cards are signed by the same person...don't I have any other friends or family who care_

Faith suddenly clutched her head as a blinding flash of pain hit her and she heard a voice in her head whispering _"You'll always be alone..." What the fuck was that! _With a small whimper of pain she looks around the room again, looking for the origin of the voice she heard.

_Great, now I'm hearing things. It's off to the nut house for me. _She continues to scan the room, this time noting that there were several vases with flowers in them. There were several stuffed animals along with some baloons floating near the ceiling.

_Well, at least this Buffy person seems to care. _As she was about to get up from the bed to pick up a stuffed toy she heard footsteps outside her door so she decided to stay where she was in case it was the nurse back to bother her again.

_I hate hospitals_

**Outside the hospital room **

"What are you trying to say doctor?" Buffy asked the unpatient doctor.

"I will repeat this one more time Ms. Summers. This patient is suffering from amnesia. She doesn't remember anything. It seems the only thing she seemed to remember is her own name, and to get her to remember that was a painful process for both her and myself... damn ungreatful patients." the doctor mumbled the last part.

_God, this guy's an asswhole _Thought the small blonde, glaring at the pompous man.

"Will she regain her memory?" Joyce covered for her enraged daughter.

"It's not certain. Some patients recover their memory completely, some only parts, and some never get it back at all. You may go in to see her now. I'd like to keep her here with me for one more day, but that's really up to you. She's recovered so quickly that I wouldn't mind if you took her home right now." Stated the man with distaste at the thought of Faith staying one more day.

Buffy stood in front of the door getting ready for anything Faith might say to her. _This is stupid Buffy, she probably doesn't even remember who you are. What if she does remember? What if she remembers how you and your friends treated her? What if she remembers how you tried to kill her? How you stabbed her in the gut. _

"I'll be waiting for you out here if you need me honey." Joyce gave her daughter a small push towards the door.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for the small blonde. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

Faith closed her eyes when she heard the knob turn. Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes her gaze fell upon the most beautiful girl her eyes had ever seen. Even with a worried frown on her face the girl looked like an angel to the burnette. _I guess that answers the gay question._

The small girl now stood next to the bed with the same worried expression. "Faith...how are you feeling?"

"Well you know, apart from being extremely confused I would say I'm fine...for a person that just woke up from an 8 month coma." Faith answered with a grin on her face.

Ignoring the last bit the burnette said Buffy asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't know who you are, but I know what you are...really fucking hot is what you are." Said Faith looking the blonde up and down with a grin firmly planted on her face making Buffy blush.

"erm...the doctor says you can go home today."

An honest smile sneaks past the burnette's lips. "Thank god! I fucking hate hospitals! Everyone treats you like a freaking kid all the time."

The small blonde finally smiled and without noticing reached to cover Faith's hand with her own. Faith gasped as the contact made tingles rush through her body.

"That's how they're supposed to treat you in here. It makes them feel all grown up and important."

Finally noting that she was holding hands with the burnette, Buffy looked down then up at Faith who seemed to be staring at their joined hands as well and quickly stepped back. "Uh...I'll go get the doctor now." With that the flustered blonde walked out of the room leaving Faith with a big grin on her face.

_I must be good if I can catch a girl like that. Man, that's one hot blonde. I wonder if she's a natural blonde. I guess I'll find out soon enough. _She smirked thinking that her and Buffy were together, but then frowned as she remembered something peculiar about her encounter with the smaller girl. _What was up with those tingles though. It's weird, but somehow it felt familiar._

With that thought still in her head she turned to face Buffy as she came into the room with the doctor in tow.

"Ok Faith, I just have to check a couple of things then you'll be free to leave with Ms. Summers." The doctor said while checking her pulse.

"Great, and make it quick. I'm sick of this joint." Said the burnette while signaling the room.

**Outside of the hospital**

"I don't see why I have to be pushed around in a wheelchair, I can walk just fine." Faith whined.

"The answer is not going to change any time soon, I've already told you, it's hospital policy." Answered the annoyed nurse.

With an amused shake of her head Joyce said, "I'll go get the car." and walked off ahead of them.

Faith sat in the back seat of the SUV staring as the neighborhood flew past. They came to a stop and she looked out the window to the big house she assumed was where she would be staying. With Buffy's help the burnette stepped out of the car and surveid her surroundings.

_This place looks so dull. They probably haven't even seen a girl wearing leathers around this place. _

"So this is where I'll be staying?" She asked looking towards the big house once more.

"Yeah, this is home." Answered the blonde still holding onto the slightly taller girl protectively.

_Whoa there are those tingles again. Mmmm they feel pretty nice once you get used to them. _

"Come on Faith, we'll get you settled into my room. We'll have to share a bed. I just started to fix your room last week, so it's not ready yet. Hope you don't mind." Buffy said while pulling Faith up the stairs towards her room.

"It's all good babe." _i We're sharing the same bed. I just got out of the hospital not even an hour ago and I'm already gonna get some. This is gonna great/i _Thought the burnette excitedly flopping down onto the bed.

**TBC **


	2. Setting Things Straight

**Chapter 2: Setting Things Straight**

The sun sneaks past the blinds hitting Faith in the face as it makes it's way over the horizon. The brunette slowly becomes aware of a warm body snuggled closely to her left. With her right hand she wipes the sleep off her eyes and looks down at the smaller girl who's face is hidden into her neck. Faith smiles as she tucks a blonde strand of hair behind Buffy's ear.

_I could get used to waking up like this. _With a mischevious grin on her face Faith places her right hand on Buffy's hip and slowly starts to slide her up the back of her white top. The blonde stired a little but seemed to still be asleep so Faith pressed further sliding her hand to the front. Running her fingertips over the girl's belly the dark haired girl looked for any response. Satisfied that the girl was still asleep Faith's hand found it's way to her breast. Buffy mumbled something incoherent and smiled.

Massaging the blonde's breast Faith started to place small kisses on the blonde's face. Buffy mumbled something else and her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Says Faith as she notices Buffy waking up.

The smaller girl still smiling and still half asleep says "Morning." Then stretching her arms out over her head she starts to notice something out of place.

_If my hands are over my head then who's hand is on my... _Buffy looks down at her chest then at Faith. Her eyes go wide and then she yelps smacking the dark girl's hand out from under her top.

"Faith! What are you doing!"

"What? Can't I feel up on my girl?" With a grin plastered on her face Faith moved in to kiss the blonde, but instead of her lips she came in contact with her hand as Buffy tried to keep Faith's roaming hands and lips away from her.

"What do you mean your girl! I'm not YOUR girl!" Buffy said horrified at the events she had woken up to.

"Huh? Aren't we like...dating?" Asked Faith now extremely confused.

"No...why would you think that!"

"'Cause...well you were the only one that came to see me while I was in a coma, you left cards and flowers in my room, you were the one that came to get me when I woke from the coma and you were worried about me, we're about the same age, and we're not related. Plus all the little cards said 'Love, Buffy' at the bottom...what else am I supposed to think?" Explained Faith exasperated now.

"I don't know, maybe that I'm a good friend!" Buffy sat up on the bed folding her arms over her chest. Faith sat up as well and grined at the blonde.

"Whatever, I know you think I'm hot."

"Argh! You may not remember anything, but you haven't changed one bit" Buffy got off the bed and made her way out of the room leaving Faith by herself.

"She thinks I'm hot, I know it." she said into the empty room.

**Later in the kitchen**

Faith sat at on a stool shoveling food into her mouth as Joyce set a third plate of pancakes in front of the hungry brunette.

"Nice to see someone appriciates my cooking in this house. Buffy doesn't eat a thing. I keep telling her she should eat more, she's too skinny, but she never listens to me." Joyce stood by the sink drinking a cup of cofee.

At that moment said blonde walked down the stairs and into the kitchen fresh from the shower.

"I heard my name, hope you weren't saying anything bad about me." She said flopping down on the stool next to Faith.

"Noffin bad." Faith said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"That's disgusting Faith." The brunette opened her mouth to show chewed pancakes and Buffy turned away in repulse.

"Eeeewww! Faith!" She said smacking Faith's arm. Joyce smiled at the two then pointed at a stack of pancakes before walking away saying "There's your breakfast honey." and made her way upstairs.

Faith swallowed the food down and grined.

"B, you're so girly." Suddenly Faith groaned in pain as an unbarable ache suddenly hit her. She fell off her stool and onto the floor clutching her head and Buffy rushed to her side.

Faith heard voices in her head once more. _What's up with B?...Five-by-five B...You just need to find the fun B... _

With that the voices were gone and Faith looked into Buffy's panic filled eyes.

"Faith, are you ok! What happened!"

"Ugh, this is the third time this happens since I woke up." Buffy had her hands on Faith helping her up, but the brunette gently shrugged them off saying "I'm fine, I just remembered something." Buffy looked at the girl alarmed.

"What did you remember?" Faith shrugged.

"Nothing important. Man I need a smoke."

**Later that day on the back porch of the Summers' residence**

Faith sat on the steps of the back porch idly smoking a cigarrette lost in her own thoughts. _Fuck, this whole situation sucks! I feel oddly attracted to B, but according to her there's nothing going on between us and I can't remember shit. I wish I could remember how I got into a coma in the first place._

Buffy quietly stepped out onto the porch. She walked closer to the brunette noticing the lost look on her face. _Must be difficult not to remember anything. Maybe Giles is right, maybe the watcher's council can help her recover her memory... but I still don't trust them. If the council is involved with Faith then I'll be by her side every step of the way. I won't turn my back on her now that she needs me. _With a smile on her face she pointed at the cigarrette on Faith's hand and said.

"Those things will kill you." The brunette seemed startled but quickly played it off and shrugged.

"Nah, the way I have it figured out is that I'm gonna remember something so big that it'll make my head explode. So I'm not worried of dying from lung cancer." Faith said flicking her cigarrette away.

"Uh... Faith, I talked to umm... a friend of mine, yeah a friend... about your erm...problem and he said that he knows a specialist umm... in like... England. He says we should go and have them uhh... take a look at you, see if they can help. What do you think?" The blonde girl looked nervous and her hands were fidgetting as she told Faith of her plan.

"If it'll help me remember I say 'What the hell are we still doing here?'" Faith said with excitement.

"That's great, I'll call uhh...my friend and tell him that he can make that call to England right away." Buffy said walking into the kitchen and towards the phone leaving Faith still sitting on the porch confused.

**In the kitchen**

"Yes Giles, she said she wants to go."

"That's great Buffy, I'll phone the council. I'm sure they'll take care of everything."

"When you say everything, does that include the plane tickets and the hotels? 'Cause you know I'm kinda lacking money right now...and plane tickets aren't really cheap."

"I'm quite sure I can arange something."

"Giles remember what I told you...I'm not leaving her side." Buffy stressed her point for the 10th time that day.

"Yes Buffy, you just worry about Faith and I'll take care of everything else."

"Ok, bye Giles. Call me back when you get the info from the council."

"Goodbye Buffy." Buffy hangs up the phone and sighs.

_What the hell are you doing Buffy? You can't trust the council. Remember all the shit they've done to you! But this isn't about me, this is about Faith...maybe they'll help her because she now carries the slayer lineage. _The kitchen door shut with a loud bang startling the pensive blonde.

"Did you talk to your friend B?" Asked Faith walking towards Buffy.

"Uh...yeah, he said he'll make the arrangements and tell me as soon as everything's ready for us to leave."

"So these people can really help me?" Faith looked at the small girl with hope in her eyes. Buffy hugged the slightly taller girl and said.

"I really hope so."

**TBC... **


	3. Remembering

Here's what you need to know about chapter 3: There's gonna be a flashback type of thing. I hope it doesn't confuse anybody.The dividers are the beginning and the end of the flashbacks and 00 these indicate a change of date or time within the flashback 00 Don't worry, you'll get it when you get to that part.

**Chapter 3: Remembering **

"This is fucking awsome. They're letting us ride their Jet to England. This place we're going to must make tons of money." Said an amazed Faith looking around noting the luxury of the plane. Buffy also looked around the plane, but she was reluctant. After the plane had safely taken off, both girls had sat themselves next to each other on the black leather couch that lined the middle of the plane on one side. In front of them was a small bar filled with all kinds of liquors. There were about four rows of black leather seats two on each side at the front of the plane. The back of the plane was occupied by a bathroom.

Buffy's gaze fell upon two men sitting near the entrance of the plane who were, with no doubt, working for the council.

_Probably the ones that do all the council's dirty work. Something here doesn't feel right. Why are they being so nice all of the sudden._

"Check it out B." Said Faith pointing at the back of the plane where a pretty woman came out of the bathroom. The woman had dark hair and soft features. She looked to be in her late twenties and about eight months pregnant. The girl smiles at the other two while walking over to them.

"Bloody pregnancy, has me using the loo every five minutes." She said taking a seat next to the confused blonde. "Hello, I'm Josephin Thomas." Faith extended her hand and shook Josephin's. "Hi, I'm Faith and this here is Buffy" She said pointing at the small blonde who also shook Josephin's hand. A shocked look came over the pregnant wonma as she realized who they were.

"You two are the slayers! They didn't tell me you would be here." Faith looked at Buffy with confusion written on her features. "Slayer?" As she said this Faith clutched her head in pain and the voices in her head came again.

_"You're the slayer"..."Slayer"..."We're slayers, girlfriend, the Chosen Two"..._

Faith Fell to the floor, her hands still on her head, and now screaming. Both Buffy and Josephin kneeled next to her concerned. Images flashed in rapid succession behind her eyes as if rewinding, the brunette then passed out from the pain. Buffy pulled the unconscious girl to her placing her head on her lap. "What's wrong with her!" Asked an alarmed Josephin. Buffy just looked down with tears in her eyes caressing Faith's hair.

* * *

A small girl of about five years of age sat huddled in a corner crying while her mother walked away with a belt in her hand. "And if you forget to wash the dishes again, I'll get Steve to whop you next time!" Yelled the woman going back to get her drink. "Yes mama" The small dark haired girl ran to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "That's right you little shit. You better scrub those dishes." Said Steve, her mom's current boyfriend, handing her an empty beer bottle.

0000

A girl who looked to be at least nineteen, but was actually no older than fifteen, walked down the street. She wore a tight pair of black leather pants, a tight and very revealing red top, and a pair of black high heeled boots adorned her feet. Stopping at a corner, the girl glanced at the cars that drove by. When a car stopped in front of her she was slightly surprised to find a middle aged woman in the driver seat.

"What can I do you for?" She said as she got in the car. "Are you Faith?" Asked the woman driving away. "Depends on who's asking?" Faith shrugs. "Faith, I'm your watcher and pretty soon you'll be a slayer."

0000

"NOOO!" Yelled the brunette as she watched her watcher's lifeless body drop to the floor. Kakistos' laughter making her shiver. His huge form moved towards her still laughing and she took her opening._ Run now, cry about it later. Move! Move! Move! _Using the knife that had fallen on the floor earlier she slashed Kakistos' eye and ran as fast as she could, tears falling down her face.

0000

Faith was fighting against a vampire outside the Bronze when a blonde girl followed by a group of people come running to help her. "It's okay, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right? I'm Faith." Faith directs her question at the blonde girl while shoving the vamp up against a fence. _That's Buffy? She's one hot blonde! Probably a bottle blonde though, oh well she's still smoking!_

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town." The short guy filled in for the silent group. Faith then snatches the stake that Buffy had been holding. "Can I borrow that?" She says and then proceeds to stake the vampire. "Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you." She then walks past the stunned group and back to the Bronze.

0000

Buffy and Faith stood in the brunette's cheap hotel room arguing over Kakistos. "You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. I'll take care of this, all right?" _She doesn't understand, no one will ever understand. _"Like you took care of your watcher? He killed her, didn't he?"

0000

Both slayers were in Faith's hotel room once more. "Hey." Greeted the blonde. "What's going on? Scary monsters?" Asked the brunette trying to fix her TV. "No. Um, we're having Christmas Eve dinner at my house, and I thought that, um, if you dind't have plans..." _She expects me to believe that this was her idea. That she actually wants to hang out with me. The only time they want me around is when they're in trouble. _"Your mom sent you down, huh?"

0000

The slayers fight in an alley against a bunch of vamps and when they think they're done someone steps out of the shadows. The small slayer pushes her against and dumpster and Faith goes in for the stake.

"FAITH! NO!" The brunette is too late to stop and plunges the stake into the man's heart. Expecting the man to turn to dust Faith looks down at the dying man in shock. "I didn't...I didn't know. I didn't know." The man dies and Faith's snapped back to reality. "We gotta go! Come on, we gotta go!" She pulls Buffy up and away from Allan Finch's lifeless body.

0000

Faith stands on a roof aiming her crossbow down at the couple. She shoots the poisoned arrow and watches as it embeds itself into Angel's back. I_f I can't have her, no one will. Now he's going to suffer as much as I have. _"Missed the heart." Points the vamp that was accompanying Faith. "Meant to."

0000

Buffy stepped into Faith's apartment. Faith puts her comic book down as her stereo is turned off.

"Thought I'd stop by." Said Buffy as she stood near the radio. "Is he dead yet?" Asked the brunette getting up from her spot on the bed. "He's not gonna die. It was a good try, though. Your plan?" Buffy moved closer. "Uh-huh. The Mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful." _I hope he's suffering right now. _"There's a cure." Said Buffy crossing her arms over her chest. "Damn. What is it?"

"Your blood. As justice goes, it's not un-poetic, don't you think?" _Damn, the boss didn't tell me this shit! _"Come to get me? You gonna feed me to Angel? You know you're not going to take me alive." _I'd rather die than be fed to her lover. _"Not a problem." They fight hard, both girls giving their all. They break through the window into the terrace where they fight some more, Buffy getting the upper hand and handcuffing them together.

"What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?" Faith snaps the handcuffs and they face off. Buffy pulls out the knife that the Mayor had given Faith. "That's mine." Said the brunette glancing at the knife. "You're about to get it back." They exchange more blows as they move closer to the edge of the terrace. Faith holds the smaller girl at the edge.

"Man, I'm going to miss this." Buffy breaks free and plunges the knife into the brunette's abdomen. Both slayers look down at the wound and Faith looks up smiling weakly. "You did it, you killed me." Faith steps closer to the edge. "Still won't help you boy, though. Should have been there, B, quite a ride." She then falls backwards into the bed of a moving truck. Buffy looks down with shock at Faith's unmoving body riding away.

* * *

Buffy shook the unconcious brunette, concern written all over her face. "Faith! Faith, wake up! You can't do this to me, not again!" Faith slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Her gaze was far away and unfocused. "What have I done?" Her voice full of shock. "Faith, what are you talking about? Are you okay!"

"I've killed people. I'm a killer, Buffy. How could you take a killer into your home. How could you forgive me after all I've done to you?" Asked Faith looking down at her hands in horror.

"It was easy to forgive once I remembered the way we all treated you. I knew that you were living in that tiny and horrible hotel room and not once did I offer you a place to stay. I never invited you to come with us to the Bronze, only out on patrol. We only looked for you when we needed you, or when we were forced to. We both made a mistake that night, Faith. I should have been there for you, I should have helped you." Said Buffy taking the brunette's hands in her's.

"No, it was my fault. All my fault." Faith shook her head distractedly. "Faith, think about all the people you saved. Even when you were unconcious you helped me save people. We wouldn't have survived the assention if you wouldn't have told me how to defeat the Mayor in that dream we shared when you were in a coma."

"You were in my head?" Faith looked into the smaller girl's eyes, shock written all over her features. "Yeah, I don't know how it happened, but I was in your dream...or maybe you were in..." Buffy didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment the plane shook furiously making her yelp.

A crew member came out the front cabin, an alarmed look on his face that he tried to mask. "I'm going to have to ask everyone to pleas take their seats and buckle up. We are experiencing some bad weather. It's nothing to be alarmed about." He then hurried back to the cabin leaving a sea of shocked faces behind.

"I'm not reassured at all." Said the blonde while buckling her seat belt. "Did you see his face. This is some serious shit, B."

"We are going to be fine, you'll see. We'll get through this little situation." Josephin spoke up, trying to be reassuring. The plane shook once more startling it's passengers. Faith looked out the small window and all she could see were dark clouds and lightning. The loud sound of thunder could be heard, and as a bolt struck making a loud bang Buffy jumped and grabbed on to Faith's arm.

The brunette looked at the smaller girl, who was now clinging to her arm as if her life depended on it, with a smirk on her face. "You scared, B?" Buffy tried to look indignant but she just suceeded in looking scared. "No I'm not!" Faith chuckled slightly.

"Sure blondie, whatever you say." Buffy smacked her arm but as the plane shook again she clinged to the brunette's limb once more. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I just recently remembered that I'm a slayer, and my chances of being killed during patrol are way higher than my chances of dying on a plane crash." Faith responded, but the smirk was wiped off her face as the lights of the plane went out and it started shaking a lot more.

Josephin shrieked in terror and Buffy squeezed Faith's arm tighter while the brunette clutched the armrest. A booming sound was heard and suddenly the plane was falling from the sky. Everyone in the plane was screaming as the plane nose dived into the water creating a big splash.

Faith came to first. Looking around she saw Buffy still unconscious next to her. She shook the blonde until she woke. "Buffy, we gotta get out of here." Said the brunette unbuckling her seat belt. The blonde girl looked around the plane and realized it was sinking so she looked around finding the emergency raft. Faith had ran to check on the two men that had been sitting up front but the impact had crushed that section of the plane killing them instantly. She then rushed to Josephin's side, tried to wake her but couldn't, so she picked her up and carried her to the exit where Buffy had already opened the door.

They jumped into the water, Buffy's head popping up first. She looked around her finding herself alone. "FAITH! Faith where are you!" Faith was struggling to swim to the surface while holding the pregnant woman. Finally reaching the surface she gasped for air while keeping Josephin afloat. Buffy sighed with relief and pulled the string on the raft watching it inflate.

Buffy got on the floating raft, pulled Josephin into it, and helped Faith is as well. She then took Josephin's wrist, cheking for a pulse, and leaning over to check her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Asked Faith.

"She's breathing." Answered the blonde girl looking around her only finding darkness.

"What do we do now? We're like in the middle of nowhere."

"I don't know, B." They sat there staring at each other as the raft drifted on the water without direction.

**TBC... **


	4. Bloody Island

Thanks for the reviews...or should I say review. I don't mean for it to be fast paced, but I just can't write it any differently. My thougths just all rush out of my head all at once and I have to write this way for me to be able to keep up with them. I'm still glad you're enjoying the fic, and I hope that it's not confusing anybody.

**Chapter 4: Bloody Island**

Faith slowly opened her eyes and quickly raised her hand to shield them from the bright sun. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could hear waves crashing. She looked around and found herself still on the raft, but instead of floating in the middle of nowhere as they had been the night before, they were softly rocking back and forth with the waves that lapped the shore.

"B, wake up! We're on land!" She shook Buffy, who had been laying next to her, trying to wake her. The blonde just mumbled something and turned over, still sleeping. "I said, WAKE UP!" Faith yelled the last part into the sleeping girl's ear. Buffy sat up, looking around her with wide eyes.

"What? Where?...Huh?" A confused Buffy sat there rubbing sleep out of her eyes while Faith just chuckled and Josephin looked at them like they were crazy. Buffy finally noticing her surrounding gasped as she spotted the beautiful and deserted beach they were on. "Faith, we're on land." She said amazed. "No, duh!" Faith got out of the raft and started pulling it out of the water while the blonde still sat there looking around her in bewilderment. "You know, you two aren't exactly what I would call feathers so could you please step out of the raft so I can pull it out."

"Oh, so sorry. I appologize." Josephin stated blushing slightly. "My bad." Both women stepped out of the raft and helped pull it out of the water and away from the tide. "So...um...what are we supposed to do now?" Buffy asked looking in Faith's direction. "Don't look I'm me, I was never really 'Girl Scouts' material." She scoffed.

"Well, if I may point out, we should find a high point that overlooks this place so we may see where we are." Josephin said looking in the direction of a tall hill. "You mean that dangerous looking cliff over there?" Faith pointed at the cliff made out of rocks. The top was high enough but it sat at an angle. If one were to fall from the top one would land in the water where dangerously sharp rocks could be seen.

"That 'cliff', as you so called it, is actually a hill. We can simply walk up the other side." Sure enough, a big hill could be seen on the side of the cliff. They'd have to walk into the jungle to reach the bottom of the hill, and then it would be a long walk up. "What are we waiting for then. Let's go." They took off walking, or in Josephin's case, waddling towards the base of the hill.

**An hour later, near the top of the hill**

Faith pulled an exhausted Josephin the last couple of steps to the top. The pregnant woman was panting and as soon as she reached the top she flopped down on a rock while she wiped sweat off her brow. Buffy looked around her taking in the details of the place. The direction they had come from was a thick jungle, but she could see a big opening where there were no trees in the middle of it. Past the jungle she could see water. Actually she could see water all around them, which meant they were on an island.

"We're on a bloddy island!" Stated an enraged Josephin. "Great, now we're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives...or we'll starve to death." Faith flopped down on the ground next to Josephin. "Wait, look over there." Buffy pointed towards the opening in the middle. "It must be something...maybe, if we're lucky, it's a village full of people who have transportation so we could get back home." The blonde said hopping up and down in excitement and hope written all over her face. The brunette rolled her eyes at the display.

"Yeah, B. And maybe they'll have a hot tub we can all jump into and have a great big orgy in." Josephin shook her head and said, "Can't hurt to try. We'll go over there right now and find out what's over there." Buffy and Faith start walking away leaving the pregnant woman still sitting on the rock. "Hey! Just give me a minute to rest!" She yelled over to them from her seat.

**A couple more hours later, somewhere in the jungle**

"B, are you sure you know where we're going? We should have been there by now! And I think we've passed this tree three times already." They had been walking for hours in the jungle and the brunette was getting aggravated. "Of course I know where we're going, and all the trees look the same Faith." The small blonde looked at Faith annoyed by her constant chatter. _I swear she's like a child sometimes, asking "Are we there yet?" every five seconds. _

"Are we there yet?" Asked the brunette making Buffy roll her eyes. "Faith, could you please be quiet!" Josephin yelled, finally outraged by Faith's constant questioning. "Ha! This is it! Past those trees over there." A clearing could be seen behind a group of trees. Faith, being as impatient as she is, ran into the clearing. She looked around the clearing, expecting to find at least a couple of huts, but finding only a water fall.

"Fucking island!" Josephin and Buffy came in behind her and looked around disappointed. "Well, at least we now have a water supply." Said Josephin. "We have to get back to the beach to get the raft. We might need it later."

They started walking back, this time taking note of all the things around them. Faith saw some coconut trees and Buffy found a banana tree, which are both tall and difficult to climb. As Josephin sat down to take a break she spotted a banana on the ground. She picked it up and started peeling it. "Do you two want some of this?" Looking at Josephin both slayers shook their heads. "Nah, you eat it. You need it more than us." The brunette said with a smile.

**Back at the beach**

It was now dark as the three girls made their way through the sand. It was a beautiful night , the moon illuminated the beach, the sky was full of shinning stars, and the air was pleasantly warm.

"Ugh! We should build a fire or something." Faith said as she swatted bugs away from her. "Why do we need a fire? It's already warm enough." Buffy complained, killing a mosquito that had been feeding on her arm. "No, Faith is right. A fire should repel the bugs." Josephin said while waving her arms trying to shoo the bugs away.

After each finding a pair of sticks they all sat on the sand rubbing them together, but neither of them had been successful at creating a fire, and both Buffy and Faith were getting impatient. "Come on! Work damnit, work!" She yelled at her sticks. Buffy threw her sticks down. "This is pointless."

"See, B. If you had let me bring my cigarretts and my lighter we would have a fire by now." Faith stated with a smirk also putting her sticks down. Buffy stuck her tounge out at the brunette making her chuckle. "Ha! I got it!" Josephin smiled triumphantly at her small fire. "That tiny shit's supposed to keep the bugs away?" Said the brunette arching her brow.

"We just have to make it bigger. Go get some dry sticks and grass, and hurry before it goes out." Both Buffy and Faith ran towards the woods and as they got there they reached for the same stick at the same time. Buffy shoved Faith away and picked it up smirking. Faith just grabbed another stick and ran to catch up with the blonde. As Faith got close to her she shoved her, making her fall near the fire.

"Bloody hell! Look what you've done now!" Josephin yelled, obviously enraged. Faith looked down and started laughing while clutching her sides. Buffy looked at where the fire should have been, but now there was just sand and a few burnt sticks. "Damnit Faith! Look what you did!"

"Me! You were the one that kicked sand into it!"

"Yeah, but you shoved me!"

"You started it!"

As they continued to argue and yell at each other Josephin walked away still mad and mumbling enraged words. "Bloody slayers...think everything's a game...stuck in this place." She stopped, looked around, and realized she had walked into the woods and didn't know where she was anymore.

"ARGH! BLOODY ISLAND!"

**TBC...**


	5. Sleep Talking

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's a short chapter to keep you going. Please keep reviewing gives everyone the puppy dog eyes

Faith4Ever: Are you psychic? I wrote this chapter before I read your review...kinda scary how your prediction was right on it. And to answer your question, yeah they're the only survivors. I mentioned in chapter three how the two council men died and the crew members died on impact. They nose dived into the water, so it was only because the three women were sitting so far back that they survived.

**Chapter 5: Sleep Talking**

It had been a week since the plane accident. The three women had been doing fairly well. Faith had made them a roof using the raft to shield them from the rain while Buffy and Josephin were in charge of the food. Buffy had struggled to climb up a mango tree only to fall off over and over again, but with Josephin's wit they were able to easily get the food. Now they all sat around a fire near their camping ground.

"So you're a watcher?" Buffy asked while she peeled a mango. "Well, I was a watcher. I got promoted." Josephin answered looking a little nervous. "I'm curious. What's higher than being a watcher?" The brunette asked with suspicion. "Being a watcher is almost as low as you can be. I got promoted to Experiment Manager. I was on my way back to England to report my findings."

"Experiments? What kind of experiment?" Buffy was also starting to get suspicious. "I'm not allowed to say. It's classified information." Josephin was now fidgeting. _The council's hiding something, I know it. Sneaky bastards. _Thought Buffy. "You can tell us. We're slayers, we work for the council too." Said the blonde. "It doesn't work that way. This is supposed to be top secret. I need to be authorized before anyone is informed. I've probably already said too much." Josephin nervously rubbed her pregnant belly.

"I understand, the council always needs to be in control of everything. That's why they hate us so much, they can't control us." The brunette shrugged dismissing the subject. Josephin sighed in relief. Buffy stretched her shirt riding up a little. Faith stared at the exposed flesh with lust, her eyes traveled up the toned body. When she looked into the girls eyes she realized Buffy was staring at her with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"Umm... I'm going to bed now." The small girl quickly excused herself, Faith fallowing behind her. "B, we don't have any beds." The brunette said with a smirk. "Uh well...you know what I mean!" She smaked Faith's arm.

**The next morning**

Faith slowly sat up wiping sleep from her eyes. She looked over to where Josephin should have been, but it was empty. Shrugging she lays back down and turns to her right, gasping when she comes extremely close to Buffy's face. She doesn't back away and their faces are only inches apart. A smirk finds it's way to Faith's lips as she hears Buffy mumbling in her sleep.

"...yeah...that's it..." The blonde moans, still asleep, making Faith chuckle. _Oh, this could be interesting. B talks in her sleep. I bet I could get her to tell me anything I want. Let's start with something easy. _"Hey Bufy, who's your best friend?" Faith whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. "...Will..." Buffy unconciously answered. Faith chuckled again clasping her hand over her mouth so she didn't wake the blonde. "Do you have a crush on anybody?" The brunette whispered once again.

"...yes..." the small girl's breathing was still coming out in even small puffs alerting Faith that she was still asleep. "Who is it, B?" At first there was no answer, but then Faith saw a small smile form and the smallest whisper spill out of her mouth. "Mmm...Faith..." The brunette's eyes went wide. "No way." Faith said still shocked.

The words were said out loud, slightly shaking Buffy out of her sleep. The blonde moved closer to Faith, still half asleep. Faith froze as Buffy's hands entwined in her hair and her lips came in contact with hers. Buffy opened her eyes and raised her head looking at a frozen, wide eyed Faith with confusion.

"What the hell!" Buffy exclaims backing away from the brunette. "Don't look at me. This is all your fault." Faith raises her hands defensively. "You're trying to tell me that I was making out with you...while I was ASLEEP!" An angry Buffy got closer to Faith. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying...I don't know what you're so angry about...I know you liked it and can't wait to do it again." The brunetted said with a smirk.

"What! No!" The blondesaid indignantly. "Drop the act, B. I know you have a crush on me." Faith was still smirking as she said this. "What are you...who told you that!" Buffy was now blushing and looking down at her feet. "You did...just now. Did you know that you talk in your sleep, B?" Faith took a step closer to the smaller girl, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Faith...What are you doing?" Buffy resisted half heartedly "What do you think I'm doing. I'm going to kiss you." Faith brought her lips down on the blonde's. Buffy resisted a little at first, but then gave into the slow sensual kiss.

"Hey! Come look at what I found! Come on!" Josephin yelled while getting closer to their camping grounds. Both slayers pulled apart quickly looking around nervously. Josephin looked at them curiously when she finally came into view. "What did you find?" Buffy asked walking towards the pregnant woman.

"Oh, come on. I'll show you, I saw it wash ashore while I was out for a stroll." Josephin walked ahead of them as the two slayers kept looking at each other. _What the hell just happened back there?_ Buffy thought, still giving Faith nervous glances while the brunette just smirked.

**TBC...**

Hope you liked this short chapter. Please review, even if it's to tell me I suck. Oh, talking about sucking (not that type of sucking! Dirty minded people lol) I got an advice for all of you, DON'T go see Dark Water, it sucks!


	6. Wait for the Right Moment

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best. You're my inspiration, my muse, and I hope you all continue to motivate me the same way you've been doing it with your great reviews.

**Chapter 6: Wait for the Right Moment**

Three women walked along shore looking for something that had been spotted earlier by one of them. "Are you sure you saw it? It wasn't some sort of mirage?" Faith asked impatiently. "Doesn't that only happen in the desert?" Buffy jumped over a crab that was walking back towards the ocean. "It happens at sea too, but it wasn't a mirage, I know what I saw." Josephin stated shielding her eyes from the sun and looking in the distance.

After a little more walking, Buffy pointed to a far off point in the shore line. "Is that it!" Josephin looks where the blonde pointed and squeals excitedly. "That's it!" Faith starts running towards the floating object that was being carried back and forth by the waves. When she reached the object she started pulling it out of the water and into the sand. "What do you think is in it?" Buffy asked sitting next to Faith.

"I don't know, B. It's a suitcase! What do you think people put in their suitcases." The brunette shakes her head, but smiles at the smaller girl, then proceeds to open the suitcase. After digging through it for a minute she realized it was Buffy's suitcase. She then shoves Buffy lightly with her shoulder while smirking at her.

"It's your lucky day. This is your suitcase, B." The blonde squeals with excitement and starts digging through her clothes. "Thank you God!" Buffy exclaims. Josephin looks a little dejected, but soon walks off towards the beach as she spots another suitcase floating in the water.

Faith looks down at the clothes in front of her and spots a little red thong, picking it up she waves it front of the blonde's face. "Wow, B. Can't wait to see walking around in this." She winks as Buffy blushes a deep shade of red. "Give that back!" She yells trying to get it back, but Faith pulls it back out of her reach.

"Really, B. This is a sexy little number, will you model it for me?" Buffy gets up reaching for the thong, but Faith stands as well and holds it up over the short blonde's head. "Come on Faith, that's mine. Give it back, please." She pleads jumping up trying to get the garment back. Faith starts running and the blonde follows close behind. Buffy finally tackles the brunette to the ground and straddles her waist, effectively pinning her down.

"Now this is interesting." Faith smirks looking up at Buffy's face that was mere inches away from hers. "Ahem! If you two are done playing around, I seem to have found another suitcase." Josephin says while dragging some luggage behind her. Buffy quickly scrambles away from the brunette, taking advantage of the distraction to take her thong back. Faith gets up, winking at the blonde while dusting herself off. "So what do you have there?"

"Well, how convenient. It seems that I have found something quite important if we are to stay here any longer." The pregnant woman looks into the luggage excitedly. Faith peeks over Josephin's shoulder and into the suitcase finding a lot of baby stuff. There were bottles, tiny baby clothes, a couple of cans of baby formula, and some blankets. Josephin dug through a little more finding a baby rattle and some very wet baby books. "I'm glad I didn't listen when the council said they would provide everything for this baby."

"I'm starting to see a whole new side of the council, and to tell you the truth it's freaking me out a little bit." Buffy said shaking her head.

**Later that day**

"Okay, now I'm glad we found B's suitcase and not mine. I wasn't packing this baby." Faith says as she swings around the dagger she found in the blonde's luggage. Buffy had packed a couple of weapons into her suitcase, she wanted to be ready in case things went wrong with the council.

"Faith, put that down before you hurt somebody." Buffy said while she threw her clothes out on the sand to dry. "Make me." Challenged the feisty brunette. "I'd love to." the blonde stepped up closer to Faith. "Here we go again." Josephin shook her head as she walked away from the pair going off to find some peace and quiet.

Faith still held the dagger as Buffy walked closer to her with a smile on her face. When she was only inches away from the brunette's lips Buffy licked her own lips effectively distracting her. Faith looked down at the tempting luscious lips in front of her and the small blonde took this opportunity to knock the weapon off a discomposed Faith. Buffy's smile turned into a triumphant smirk at the shocked look on Faith's face. "Hey, that's not fair!" Whined the dejected brunette. Buffy just stuck her tounge out at her and walked away waving the dagger in triumph.

"Stupid girl...thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants...I'll show her, she won't get to me next time...no matter how sexy she is...I won't give in...no way..." Faith mumbled to herself as shekicked some sand angrily.

**Sometime later that same day**

Faith walked towards their camping grounds holding a rope with a big smile on her face. "Check out what I did." She said pulling the rope, testing it's strength. "That's awsome Faith! How did you do it?" The blonde looked up interested. "It was simple really. I just took some vines from the trees and weaved them together. I could show you if you want."

"That's remarkable Faith, rather ingenious." Josephin said taking the rope from the proud brunette. "What about me? I got a spear, you didn't say anything about that." Buffy said holding up a mishaped stick with a blunt point. "You call that a spear, B? I'll show you a spear, let me see that knife." The blonde pouted, but handed the knife to Faith who proceeded to find a straighter stick and sharpen it's edge.

"Now this is what I call a spear." She threw it at the dirt and watched it embed itself into it. "Hey now we can go fishing like that guy in that movie." Buffy said. "Tom Hanks in 'Cast Away'?" Josephin filled in for the blonde. "Yeah, that's it."

"Ha! Next thing you know she's gonna be talking to a coconut calling it Wilson." Faith bent over laughing at her own joke. As she recovered she realized she was the only one laughing and quickly stopped laughing.

"Damn, tough room huh. Fine whatever let's go fishing." Said the defeated brunette.

**Even later that day, at the beach**

"No, B. You're doing it all wrong." The exasperated brunette and Buffy were both standing on a rock. The blonde was desperately trying to catch a fish, but she's had no success at it. "Here let me show you." Faith stood behind the blonde and took hold of her hand which contained the spear. Faith's other hand obliviously rested on Buffy's hip.

"Now just wait for the right moment. Wait for one to get close..." Noticing that Faith's body was completely flushed against her back, Buffy turned her head to look at the girl who's face was so close that she could feel her breath.

"...and when it's close enough..." Faith didn't get to finish her sentence because she found her lips crushed into the other girl's.

Unlike their last kiss, this one was full of passion and desire. The kiss went on for some time then they separated, both panting. Faith rested her forhead against Buffy's and sighed. "What are you doing to me, B." She whispered softly. Then Buffy pulled her back into another hungry kiss, neither of them noticing the beautiful scene behind them as the sun set.

**TBC... **

Please review. Thank You!


	7. What Nature Brings

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks...I had a bad case of writers block and it took me a long time to get this one chapter out.

**Chapter 7: What Nature Brings**

Josephin smiled as she saw both slayers walking hand in hand. "I take it you two have finally worked things out." Buffy blushed slightly as Faith smiled proudly. "Yeah, I always knew B couldn't resist my hottness." Faith said winking at the flushed blonde. "Whatever." Was all Buffy could say. "No success fishing?"

"We were kinda busy with other stuff." The brunette smirked making Buffy blush an even deeper shade of red. Josephin smiled at the display. Faith sat on her makeshift bed dragging Buffy down next to her. "So what's for dinner then?" Faith asked. "Same thing we've had for the past week and a half." Josephin answered handing her a fruit. "More mangos."

"I'm sick of mangos and bananas." Buffy pouted. "Well it's all we've got for now, as soon as I see some sort of animal we can eat, I'm killing it." Faith said making slashing motions withan imaginary knife. "Now that I think about it, isn't it a bit peculiar that we have not seen any animals while we have been stuck in this wretched island?"

"Yeah, it's almost like they're hiding." They sat there contemplating that fact for a while. Thinking nothing of it they continued to chat about nothing in particular until they were all tired and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Next morning**

A drop of water falls from the sky directly into the sleeping blonde's face. "Five more minutes mom." Buffy grumbles in her sleep swatting her arms around and hitting Faith's chest in the process. The brunette suddenly sits up alarmed. "Huh? what?" She looks around, confusion written all over her face. She then wipes the drop of water that fell on her face as she looks. There were dark clouds covering the sky and fat drops of water were falling. Looking down once more she shakes the blonde beside her.

"B, wake up. It's starting to rain." The blonde swats Faith's arms away grumbling incoherent words. "Ugh, I swear that if thunder struck right now she still wouldn't wake up." As if someone was sending a sign from above, thunder was suddenly heard. Both, Josephin and Buffy, awoke at that instant. The blonde sat up looking confused as Faith helped Josephin up from her position on the floor.

"It's raining." Buffy stated. "Nothing gets by you, does it." Josephin said with a smile on her face to show she was kidding. "It looks like a storm is coming." Faith noted as she felt the wind start to pick up speed. "We should find a safer place. I don't think standing in between a whole bunch of trees is very secure." the blonde said looking up as the trees began to rock with the wind.

"I know where there is a small cave, we could hide there until the storm is gone." Faith started walking leading the way. Suddenly lightning struck a couple of feet away from them making them all jump back in fear. A couple of trees fell down and fire started spreading through the jungle.

"We have to hurry before things get worst." Buffy said helping Josephin over the fallen tree. Rain started to pour down on them as they walked fast towards the waterfall. Thunder struck once more a couple of feet away from them making more trees tumble to the ground. Jumping back just in time, Faith sighed in relief as she was able to escape a falling tree. "We won't make it at this pace. B, you go ahead I'll carry Josephin."

"No way! I'm not leaving you two behind." the blonde said. "Buffy, you have to go ahead to make sure the path is clear and there are no more fires or fallen trees." Faith explained. "Oh, well if you put it that way...I won't let you down." Bringing two fingers to her brow she mock saluted and quickly walked away. Picking the pregnant woman up with ease, Faith started making her way through the trees towards the waterfall.

The blonde was running through the jungle, not being held back by anything, she quickly gained a lot of ground between her and two brunettes. She soon found herself at the waterfall. Carefully walking on the rocks she made her way behind the waterfall where the cave is. As she entered the cave a deep growl could be heard. It was dark inside the cave, but when lightning came down the cave became illuminated and she was able to see a pair of yellow eyes.

Buffy started to back out of the cave slowly never turning her back on the creature. Lightning brightened the cave once again and Buffy could see that the creature was a big leopard dangerously crawling towards her. The blonde ducked as the huge beast jump through the air as it attacked nearly hitting her. The leopard landed gracefully on it's feet and turned preparing for another attack. Buffy glanced behind her and seeing no escape she crouched into a fighting position facing the big cat.

The spotted feline pounced once more and Buffy was able to evade the attack by doing a somersault towards the entrance of the cave. Not giving the leopard an opportunity to regain it's footing, the blonde ran out of the cave and leaped towards the ground where she would have more space to fight the animal. The beast leaped out of the cave landing in front of Buffy with ease. The ferocious animal charged slashing the blonde's arm with it's sharp claws as she tried to dodge the attack. The girl clutched her arm in pain. The big feline turned on her once more as she reached for the knife that was strapped to her thigh. The leopard ran towards Buffy to strike one more time, but when it was near a booming sound was heard as thunder struck a nearby tree making it fall towards the girl. Buffy jumped into the water to escape the falling tree. She barely got away from the fallen tree, but the noise scared the leopard away.

Sighing in relief the blonde walked swam towards the edge of the water and got out while clutching her bleeding wound. "Buffy! What happened!" Faith walked next to the blonde placing Josephin back on her feet. "B, you're hurt. What happened?" The concerned brunette took a hold of Buffy's arm carefully checking the wound. "There was a leopard, but I'm fine. We have to get inside."

**

* * *

**

**Later in the cave**

"This is some brutal storm. I'm glad we found this place." Faith said while looking towards the cave entrance. "Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for that leopard." The blonde stated with a small pout on her lips. "The damn thing nearly took your arm off and you feel sorry for it. That's fucking incredible, B." The brunette shook her head.

"My sentiments exactly...maybe not in those words, but still." Josephin also shook her head in disbelief. She then started to get up but gasped and sat back down clutching her midsection. "What is it?" The blonde placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I was trying to get up and then..." Josephin moaned in pain. Lightning came down bathing the cave in light, for a second Josephin's pained expression could be seen. She clutched her stomach once more and then looked up with a shocked face.

"I...I...I think my water just broke."

"Uh oh." Another lightening bolt illuminated the cave and Faith's wide eyed face could be seen.

**TBC...**

Please review and tell me how much this chapter sucked...or didn't suck, it's up to you.


	8. A New Arrival and a Departure

Ugh! my AC is broken and it's so fucking hot in my house that I think my brain is melting. I'm having so much trouble writing now. I had to put a fan in my room because of the heat and the noise keeps making me sleepy, it's almost like a lullaby, or someone playing with my hair...When people play with my hair I get sleepy... is that just me?

Well anyways, this is going to be a short transitional chapter. I must warn you, I'm no doctor, but I did my best. I hope it doesn't disapoint anybody.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Arrival and a Departure**

"Holy fuck! shit! shit! shit!" Faith panicked as she looked down at Josephin who was clearly in some serious pain. "What the fuck are we supposed to do? There is no doctor, we can't deliver this baby. There is no doctor." Faith's eyes widened as she kneeled next to the suffering woman.

"Faith, calm down. Take a deep breath...and stop repeating yourself so much." Buffy shook her head kneeling in between Josephin's open legs. The cave was illuminated for a second by lightning and Buffy could see the head of the baby. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" It was Buffy's turn to panic. She glanced up at Josephin trying to reassure her, seeing the woman's sweaty brow and painful eyes brought the blonde back under control. "Okay, I need you to push Josephin."

"No, I can't. What about the doctor? The baby won't survive." the weak woman said in a low voice. "Josephin, I can see the head. Everything's going to be fine. Just push." Faith took a hold of Josephin's hand as she pushed and more of the baby was visible. After a couple more pushes most of the baby could be seen.

"You're doing fine, just one more big push and you're done." With a loud grunt and a big push from Josephin the baby was out and Buffy was cradling it in her arms. Josephin slumped to the ground weakened by the delivery. The blonde gasped in awe as she stared at the beautiful bundle in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Faith crawled closer to Buffy and stared down at the baby girl astonished. "Faith, hold the baby while I cut the umbilical cord." Buffy carefully handed the baby to Faith who looked like she was about to pass out. The brunette held the baby still a little panicked, but as she grew accostumed to the tiny girl she smiled and started cooing at the baby.

"Faith hand me the baby and take off you shirt." Buffy said while taking the small baby from the brunette's arms. "Woah, B. I don't think now it's the time for that kinda stuff." Faith showed her famous smirk. "Faith!" Buffy blushed a deep shade of red, but shook her head and asked again.

"I need your shirt to cover the baby." Faith complied, stripping off her shirt and handing it to the blonde, all the while grumbling. "I don't see why you couldn't use your own shirt." Ignoring the huffy brunette Buffy turned back to Josephin who was looking very pale.

"Look Josephin, you have a beautiful baby girl." She placed the baby in the weak woman's arm, but she was too weak to hold her. Kneeling next to Josephin once more Faith placed the back of her hand on the woman's forhead.

"B, she's burning up. What do we do?"

"I...I don't know." Both girls looked down panicked, not knowing what to do. Then they heard Josephin whisper softly in between shallow breaths.

"Both...take...care of her. She's yours." The woman's body collapsed.

Outside of the cave the rain slowed it's fall to a minimum, the wind stopped blowing, and one last lightning bolt fell upon the island illuminating the cave's interior where two pairs of saddened eyes looked down upon the pint-sized baby.

**TBC...**


	9. Hope

So now that my AC has been fixed, I can write with more ease. I must appologize for having to kill Josephin (I didn't kill anyone! She died) It just seemed logical. They're stuck in an island with no doctors, someone had to die, and it wasn't gonna be the baby. I'm sorry if Josephin's death bothered you, but it had to happen for the plot of the fic to reveal itself later on. Also if you're concerned about what the baby will eat, I kinda figured something out. It didn't occur to me until AFTER I posted chapter 8 that the baby would have no milk, but I did some extensive research (yeah right...I just googled it) and figured out how to make coconut milk. Yeah, yeah, I know it's kinda stupid. I don't even know if a baby could really survive on coconut milk, but if you just let this little detail go, I promise to bring about some very interesting twist of events.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hope**

**A couple of days after the baby's birth**

Buffy sat on the ground feeding the baby. It was Faith's idea to mash some bananas and mix them in with coconut water. This idea was then renovated when they figured out how to make coconut milk by soaking the crushed coconut meat in hot water and mixing it with the natural coconut water. The baby seemed to like the coconut milk better than what they had been feeding her at first.

"You know B, I was thinking that she needs a name. We can't just keep calling her baby." the brunette said while working on opening another coconut. "Yeah, I know. It's just...this was all so unexpected." Buffy was holding the bottle firmly as the tiny girl sucked vigorously. Faith wiped sweat of her brow as she now crushed the coconut meat.

"We can call her 'Bottomless pit', or 'Pain in the Ass'. She's just constantly gulping down that coconut milk that's so fucking hard to make." Faith pouted slightly. "Faith! Like you care, there isn't anything better to do in this place anyways." the blonde shook her head at the brunette's childlike display.

"Anything must be better than this." She said as she mixed in the coconut water with some of the meat she had already been soaking. "Fine, here take the baby and I'll make the next bottle." Faith was reluctant, but took the girl in her arms and held the bottle. She stared down at the baby who was curiously looking up at her with her beautiful green eyes.

"Look at you with your dark hair and your green eyes..." She drifted off as she smiled then lightly poked the baby's little nose. "And your cute little nose." The baby gave her a toothless smile showing tiny little dimples on her cheeks. "Oh, and your pretty little dimples." Faith softly poked her dimples as well, but quickly withdrew her hand noticing that while the baby had been smiling she let the bottle leak it's substance all over her face.

"And your messy eating habits." the brunette frowned wiping her finger clean. Buffy laughed at Faith's disgusted face, and the vexed brunette just glared at her. The blonde handed her a rag that had been made from an article of clothing. "That's what you get for playing with her while she's trying to eat." Faith wiped the baby's mouth with a grumpy frown on her face. The girl just laughed and made little chuckling noises.

"Awww, look at that. She thinks you're funny...finally someone appreciates your humor." The baby kept smiling up at Faith as she glared at the blonde. The girls were startled by a loud noise coming from above them. As they looked up a plane could be seen making it's way accross the sky.

Too shocked to do anything they sat still with their mouths hanging open. "Hey! that was a plane!" Buffy stood up pointing where the plane was just a few seconds ago. "Stating the obvious again, B?" Faith raised her eyebrow at the blonde's display. "If there are planes going by we should make a signal. Something they'll be sure to see that way they'll send someone to rescue us." She ignored the brunette's words continuing her excited rant.

"Well it seems there is hope for us after all." Faith said looking down at the baby that was still smiling at her. A thoughtful look crossed the brunette's face. "Hope...that's a great name. We can name her 'Hope', what do you think B?" Faithlooked up and the blonde thendown at the baby with a smile on her face now.

"That's a great name." Buffy sat next tothe happybrunetteand looked down at the little girl in her arms who now seemed to be getting sleepy.

"Hope." She said caressing the baby's chubby little face.

**TBC...**

* * *

Was it so wrong that Josephin died? Maybe I should stop killing people in my stories...except for Angel...he can die a thousand times and it wouldn't be enough. Oh, and maybe Spike, he can die too, but that's probably in a different story. As far as this story goes, I don't think anyone else will die...maybe a few council men, I haven't decided yet.

Review and tell me what you think about the whole issue of people dying in my fic.


	10. Something Important

Thank you my muses for all your wonderful reviews. Masterranger3:Thank youfor being so understanding, some people were over reacting a little over the fact that Josephin died, so I'm glad you think it was a good idea.

I have a question for my faithful readers. Do you like the waymy story was more spaced out in the first couple of chapters, or do you prefer the way I'm kind of cramming everything together in the latest chapters?

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Something Important**

**England **

Willow and Giles step out of the plane, each holding their small bagage. They were met at the bottom of the stairs by a council memeber. "I trust you had a good trip." the man said with a british accent. "It was great, but let's get down to business. The faster we get on with this the faster we can find Buffy." The red head said impatiently.

Both visitors were led to a waiting limo. The windows were dark, but the passengers could see the scenery as they drove around the city. As they reached their destination, the red headed girl looked out the window at what looked to be a big mansion. The limo door was opened for her once again and she stared in amazement at the huge house. "Wow, this is the watcher's council?"

"Yes." Giles answered stepping out of the limo and walking towards the front door in a fast pace, not even giving the place a glance. Willow quickly fallowed as they walked inside the masion. The main room was big, and the decoration was one similar to what you would find in a royal castle.

"If you follow me, I'll lead you to Mr. Travers' office." The same council man that had met them at the airport walked in front of them leading the way. Giles followed immediately, while Willow stayed back a bit still looking around astounded. The council men cleared his throat to get her attention once they reached their destination.

"Your luggage will be taken up to your rooms, and someone will be by after your meeting to show you the way. Now, if you could please enter through this door, Mr. Travers has been expecting you." He said pointing towards a tall wooden door. Giles, once again, did not hesitate to enter.

Willow came in behind Giles and looked around the fancy office, her gaze falling upon the beautiful oak desk detailed with golden decorations. _It looks like the council has more money than they let on. They should start paying the slayers for the hard work they do, maybe then they'll actually want to work for them. _

"Mr. Giles, Ms. Rosenberg, please take a seat." The man pointed towards the two chairs in front on him. "I was informed that you were on your way here to retrieve some information about Ms. Summers' unfortunate disapearance." No emotion showed on Travis' face as he said this. "Yes, you're correct." Giles said. "Yeah, and we'd also like to know why the hell you haven't been looking for her." An enraged Willow stepped in.

"On the contrary Ms. Rosenberg. We have been doing everything in our power to find them. There was something of great importance to us in that plane. We understand that you are a very powerful witch, even more so than anyone in our own coven. That is why I have asked you to come along with Mr. Giles. With all of our resources I am sure that you will be able to locate the slayers, and along with them, I hope that you will also locate what's ours."

"What is it that is so important to you?" Giles asked intreagued by the information. "I am not in liberty to say." He said with no expressions on his face. "Then maybe we won't help you find this significant possession."

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Rosenberg. I cannot tell you everything, for there are details I do not even know myself. All I can tell you is that the results of a very important experiment on the slayer lineage was on that plane. I was told the findings were incredible, it may very well be the answer to our problems in our fight against evil. We must recover this as soon as possible."

"I'll do what I can, but it's going to take some time." Willow said distractedly, all the while taking inventory of all the things she'll need to find Buffy. "Very well. I'm sure with your high intelligence and your advanced powers everything will be resolved sooner than you think." He pressed a button on the intercom that was sitting on his desk. "Gwen, be a dear and show Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg to their sleeping quarters."

"Yes sir." What is assumed to be Gwen's voice was heard through the intercom. A couple of minutes later a woman dressed in a grey skirt and a button down white shirt came into the office. She was a middle aged woman, but looked good for her age. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect nose and lips.

"Rupert..." As the woman addressed Giles he seemed nervous. He cleaned his glasses and cleared his throat. "Gwen, it's been long." He said looking at her with an apologetic smile that was wiped right off by her next words. "And who's fault is that Rupert?" The woman now seemed enraged as she walked closer to the tense watcher. Sensing the tension in the air, Travis stood from his seat and cleared his throat. "Gwen, could you please just show them to their rooms and deal with your personal issues on a more opportune time."

"Yes sir." The woman turned abruptly and with a disgusted glance at Giles she added. "Are you comming?"

**

* * *

Much later in the library**

Willow and Giles, along with many more people helping them, sat with tons of books piled on top of every surface available. Willow looked up from her book at Giles who had an unfocused expresion on his face. "So, Giles. Who was that woman?" the redhead asked intrugued by the earlier incident. Giles cleared his throat and nervously cleared his glasses.

"Well...she was...an old conquest, you could say." Willow looked shocked and slightly repulsed at the same time. "What did you do to her? She looked really mad. It was almost as scary as my resolve face." She demonstrated her point by showing Giles her 'resolve face'. "Uh...well you see, we were young, and I was going through a rebelious stage..." He drifted off and when it looked like he wasn't going to continue Willow said, "Go on."

"Well umm...I bedded her and promised I would get together with her, but I later lost interest in her and did not even return her calls." He was blushing profoundly by the end of his confession while Willow just shook her head. "Men." She spat the word like it was the most disgusting thing in the world and went back to her research, as did everyone else who seemed to have been more interested in the story than their current job.

**TBC... **

* * *

So this chapter was going to be the chapter where a lot of the plot was going to develop, but I got a little playful and decided to draw it out a little more. So as a result of me not being able to be serious for more than 5 minutes, you guys are going to have to wait for the real 'problem' of the story to come out on later chapters. 


	11. A Happy Family

I was going to write this story to take place in a short amount of time, like a month or so, but then I realized that the baby would only be a month old, and that would be no fun. So I'm going to skip ahead a couple of months so we can get to the fun events. Though I know that it usually would not take Willow that long to find Buffy, for the story's sake we're going to pretend that she just couldn't figure out how to find her. I hope that doesn't bother anybody.

AR: I know you didn't over react, I just like messing with people. I'm evil like that Insert evil laughter here

Masterranger3: I guess you won't have to wait too long. You'll see at the end of the chapter. Your powers of deduction really are scaring me. I thought I was being subtle about the whole story, but here you come out with your deductions...I love it!

**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Happy Family**

**The Island: About 5 months after the plane crash**

As the months went by, our three survivors had become accostumed to their new lives in their little paradise island. They had made many knew discoveries, and one of them was to carve things out of wood with their knifes. With this little trick, along with some ropes made out of vines, they were able to build their new home. It was a small hut right in front of the waterfall. They also made a big pallet for them to sleep in, which is currently where they sat, the sunlight waking them.

Hope had already been awake, but was quietly waiting for her two mommies to wake up. As soon as she saw their opened eyes she started babbling up a storm trying to get their attention. Getting off the pallet and picking up the baby, Faith walked over to their makeshift table and picked up a banana.

"You're hungry aren't you? I know what you want, you want a banana." Faith said, her voice a little high pitched making Hope smile and reach her tiny hand towards the fruit. She couldn't talk yet, but she was imitating sounds, so she repeated "nana nana" when Faith said banana.

The brunette smiled at the baby.

"That's right, banana." She gave a small mashed piece of the fruit to the baby who munched at it happily. Buffy slowly got up from the bed and walked up next to the two girls. After kissing Faith's cheek and softly caressing Hope's chubby little face, she picked up her own banana and started eating it.

Placing Hope on the floor, she turned to give Buffy a proper hello. Grabbing her waist she pulled her close and planted a deep kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Good morning." The brunette said with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Morning." Buffy responded with a goofy smile and a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

Hope looked up at her parents with her pretty green eyes while clapping her little hands together saying "nana nana." Buffy crouched in front of her giving her another piece of fruit that Hope took while showing her dimpled toothless smile. She picked up the baby and carried her towards the door, turning to look over her shoulder at Faith, who happend to be staring at her ass, she stated with a smirk.

"Are you coming?"

"Soon, I hope." The brunette walked behind Buffy, mischief written all over her face.

Standing near the edge of the lake, the blonde handed Faith the baby and she started started stripping her clothes off. All the brunette could do was stare at the beatiful girl in front of her. Now standing completly naked, Buffy took the baby back from the stunned slayer.

"You've got a little...drool right there." She said pointing towards Faith's face laughing. The brunette shook her head and wiped her mouth though she knew she wasn't really drooling. Proceeding to quickly strip she jumped into the water after the blonde.

Faith swam under the water popping back up right in front of the two girls. Hope gave out a babyish giggle her arms stretched out towards the brunette, signaling that she wanted to go to her. Taking the baby in her arms Faith span around making motor noises. Hope giggled even more while smacking her little arms on the surface of the water making splashes.

**

* * *

Later that day, at the ocean shore**

Both slayers lay on naked on the sand staring up at the blue sky, while an equally naked baby sat next to them playing with the sand. Faith turned on her side to look at the blonde. Her eyes roamed the beatiful body that had been tanned golden by the sun. Then she gazed upon the gorgeous green eyes that stared back at her with so much emotion shinning in them. _This moment right here, this is bliss, this is heaven. I wouldn't trade this for the world. I love this girl, I love this island, I never want to leave this place._

Moving on top of Buffy she brought her lips down on the blonde's. They shared a slow sensual kiss, then the brunette pulled away and looked into the green eyes she loved so much.

"I love you Buffy."

"I love you too baby." Buffy's smile beamed like a thousand suns. Their moment was interrupted by a bunch of sand falling into their faces. Faith looked up to find the intruder, and was met with another fistfull of sand from Hope's little hand. The baby giggled as the brunette tried to rid her face of sand.

"Oh, you think that's funny? I'll show you funny." Faith said in mock anger as she moved to tickle the little girl. Hope laughed, kicking her little feet and waving her arms around. Buffy looked at the scene in front of her with a big smile. _God I love this girls. I could stay here forever and be happy with my two girls...my family. _

**

* * *

Meanwhile: In England**

"I got it! I finally figured out how to find them!" Willow jumped up from her seat in excitement. Giles looked over at the red head who was pointing at the screen on her computer.

"With this spell we'll have them home in no time."

**TBC... **


	12. The Plot Unfolds

Wow, look at this! Both of my stories updated in one day. I say today was very productive beaming with pride Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate your support.

Slayer of Darkness: Woah, your powers of deduction are even better than masterranger3's. Thanks for your wonderful and helpful reviews. I've had no takers on my call for betas so far, but I'm going to wait one more day, and if there's still no one else then I'll be honored to ask you to be my beta. I understand that you all like long chapters, but I get distracted easily and forget stuff almost instantly, so I prefer to write shorter chapters. I'm sorry if this displeases you, but I can't help it. Again, thanks for the amazing review. I hope you like this chapter.

About this chapter: There's gonna be a small flashback. It's just there for people like me with ADD that can't remember what happened in previous chapters.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Plot Unfolds**

**England**

"Is everything ready?" Giles asked. "Yes, the spell has bee performed and we've got the location." The witch informed Giles. "But there was something weird about it. The spell was used to point out the slayer on a map, and we figured there would be two dots on the map, but there were actually three dots. This means there are three slayers Giles."

"Is there a chance that the spell might be wrong?"

"That's what I thought, but we double checked everything and there is no way that this spell is wrong."

_Wait a minute, something doesn't feel right...what was it that Travers said... _

**

* * *

Flashback**

Mr. Travers had metioned the fact that there was something important to the council in the plane when it crashed. At first he had refused to share any information, but Willow had threatened not to help him, so he relented.

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Rosenberg. I cannot tell you everything, for there are details I do not even know myself. All I can tell you is that the results of a very important experiment on the slayer lineage was on that plane. I was told the findings were incredible, it may very well be the answer to our problems in our fight against evil. We must recover this as soon as possible."

* * *

"Giles, this has something to do with Travers!"

"That is exactly what I was thinking." The watcher was already out of the room and heading in the direction of Traver's office. The door banged loudly when it hit the wall as Giles stormed into the office. Travers turned in his chair to scold the intruder for their rude entrance, but he took a step back in fear as he saw the rage in the former librarian's eyes. "What are you hiding Travers!" Willow, Gwen, and some other people curiously ran into the office.

"I assure you that I have no idea what you mean Mr. Giles." Travers responded still backing away from the enraged man. Giles dangerously stalked towards the shorter man. When he was around the desk, he grabbed lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the wall. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now you better tell me what you know!"

"Now there's the Ripper I know." Gwen said and smiled at the display. Giles raised his fist threateningly and the man turned his face away and raised his hands in defeat. "I'll tell you everything, but please don't hit me!" Travers whined. "Start talking." Giles put the man down and leaned on the desk with his hands crossed over his chest. The shorter man fixed his jacket, cleared his throat, and sat back down on his chair.

"You are familiar with our methods of creating slayers, correct?" Giles nodded, but Willow stepped forward.

"Wait...you guys actually MAKE slayers!"

"Well, yes. How did you think they acquired their powers?"

"Destiny?"

"Not exactly, that is just the most simple way to inform the slayers of their duty. In fact, destiny has nothing to do with the making of our slayers. We use the DNA of a slayer, a surrogate mother, and a male donor. This is the way it's been done for years. The other method was determined to be too traumatic on the slayers."

"Other method?" The redhead asked curiously.

"The girl who would be the slayer would be chained and the shadow men would unleash a demon. The demon would become one with the slayer, or some similar mad story, and it would give the slayer her powers. After science and witchcraft evolved, there was no further need to traumatize the slayers."

"This is really all fascinating, but what does this have to do with our current situation? The story I've been told includes a slayers death before another could be called, but there were no deaths and there is three slayers on that island." Giles asked starting to get impatient.

"I'm getting to that Mr.Giles. You see after your slayer's brief death, another slayer was called, and there were two slayers at once. It had never happened before, and this mishap opened my mind to new and exciting posibilities for the slayer lineage. Though it is scientifically imposible for a child to be born of two members of the same gender, it is not unheard of within the realms of magic. I did a lot of research and I found the spell that I needed to go ahead with my plans. Taking advantage of the fact that the second slayer had fallen in a coma, we collected the blood sample we needed from her. Using her's and Ms.Summer's DNA we were able to create the perfect pure bred slayer." Travers finished his drawn-out monologue with a huge smile on his face.

"This is crazy! You talk about it like they're not human, you talk about them like they're dogs. This is just unethical!" Willow screamed in anger.

"It's the way it must be. I know it sounds outrageous, but if the watcher's council was not here to manage the creation of the slayers, then the world would be doomed. Demons would roam the earth, and the human race would be extinct." Giles shook his head sadly.

"Glad someone shares my point of view." Travers smiled once more.

"That still does not excuse the fact that you sneaked behind our backs!" The watcher pounded his fists on the desk making Traver's jump.

"You know the council is not obligued to inform their watchers of these events." Giles turned from the shorter man and started to walk away.

"I'm well aware of that. Come on Willow, we have three slayers to take home."

"The third slayer belongs to us, Mr.Giles." The ex-librarian turned his head and glared.

"You will go nowhere near Buffy, Faith, or the girl. If I ever see you, or any of your men anywhere near them, you will suffer the consequeces." With that Giles walked out of the room, the redhead following close behind.

**TBC... **

* * *

Sorry about the delay on the update department, but I was hit hard by the writer's block. I hope the next chapter is easier to write. Also, I need a beta 'cause I can't write good. If anyone's interested, e-mail me at Thank you, thank you very much. 


	13. Found

Wow! I'm finally updating this story. Sorry I made everyone wait so long, I just couldn't make myself sit down and write a chapter for this fic. It took a tattoo to get me to write this chapter... okay, well not really the tattoo itself, but the fact that I'm trying to hide it from my parents. It's been kinda hard so far to hide the tattoo on my middle finger, so I've retreated to the comfort and safety of my room. It's also kinda hard to hide the tounge piercing that's causing me to have a lisp. I can't pronounce the letter S, the letter T, or any words that have TH in it (words like, that, this, thing, apathy...you get the point). I bet you're wondering why I'm hiding these things if I'm 18. I'm supposed to be able to do whatever I want right...wrong! You don't know my step father. When I got my ears pierced (I got three piercings on my ear lobes, if you were wondering) he was complaining that I looked like a punk. He gets really annoying, and starts with the glares...I can't take the glares, they're horrifying! So I'm trying to put it off. I know it won't last long though 'cause my brother already knows about the tounge piercing, and he kinda saw the tattoo...but I told him that I drew it with a pen...he's so gullible. Well enough about my problems, just read the fic.

...but first I'd like to thank my beta. Without her my story would make as much sense as...umm...something that doesn't make any sense at all. I'd also like to thank everyone that has previously reviewed this story. You guys rock! Okay now, on to the story! For real this time.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Found **

The sun was high on the sky as the three girls walked slowly down the beach. Buffy was holding Faith's hand who had Hope in her arms, her little head lying on the brunette's shoulder. The dark slayer looked down at Buffy, who had a far off look, so she brought their joined hands to her lips. The blonde slayer turned towards Faith and gave her a weak smile. Faith pulled Buffy close to her and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Do you have any regrets?" Buffy frowned thinking for a second. Hurt played across Faith's eyes when the blonde didn't answer right away. Noticing this, Buffy quickly clarified.

"No, not about us. This..." She waved a hand between the two of them.

"...has been the best thing to happen to me in a really long time. I just...feel guilty because I know that mom and the scoobs are alone living on top of a Hellmouth. There's no one to protect them and it's all my fault."

"This wasn't your fault, B, don't try to blame yourself. If there was a way we could get out of this island, we would have done it long ago."

"I just can't help thinking that we didn't try hard enough."

"Baby, if I had the slightest idea of where we are I would have built a raft, hopped in it, and gotten some help. But that would be suicide. We would have ended up lost in the middle of the ocean without any food or water. Plus they've had years of practice, they can take care of themselves, especially with Giles leading them. They're probably out there looking for us right now." Faith pointed out to the sea.

"What about my mother? She must be worried sick...or maybe they think I'm dead and they've stopped looking." She added the last part horrified.

"The scoobs have faith in you, they won't stop looking. They'll find us, you'll see. All we have to do is wait." She kissed the worried blonde's forehead and took hold of her hand once more as they started walking again.

**Somewhere in the middle of the ocean **

"Are we almost there Giles?" Willow impatiently asks for the thousandth time.

"Yes, just a couple more miles." The ex-librarian hands her a pair of binoculars.

"The island should be in that general direction." Giles says pointing to the front. The witch eagerly looked through the binoculars and saw a small island in the distance.

"I see it Giles!" Willow jumped up excited. A couple of minutes later and they were both standing on soft white sand. Willow looked around her amazed. _Wow, this place is like paradise. They probably didn't want to be found, no wonder it took me so long to find them . I know I wouldn't want to leave if I was in a place like this, away from all the demons and bad people, but it's their responsibility. I hope they don't put up a fight when we tell them they have to go back._ Giles had been looking for any disturbance to the natural habitat. At first sight nothing was visible, but as he got closer to the jungle he could see foot steps.

"I think I found something that will lead us straight to them." The man stated startling Willow out of her thoughts.

"What is it, Giles?" The redhead asked as she walked towards the watcher. She gasped when she saw the trail starting from the edge of the jungle and leading towards the ocean.

"They can't be far." Willow said as she started to follow the prints.

**Further down the beach **

"Check this out, B." Faith sat a couple of feet away from the baby with Buffy next to her, watching as the brunette started calling the little girl over.

"Come here Hope. That's right, come to mamma." The blonde watched in amazement as the baby started crawling on the sand to get to Faith. When she reached her destination, Faith picked her up and kissed her chubby cheeks, then sat her back on the sand. Buffy smiled and started calling Hope over to her and the baby crawled back and forth between her two mommies. That's how Giles and Willow found them. They could see the three girls far ahead. They were so far away that they looked like tiny ants.

"That's them, Giles!" The redhead pointed.

"Oh, thank God." He said. Willow ran ahead of him and he picked up his pace. The witch was so excited that she started yelling the blonde's name and waving her arms in the air.

"Holy shit!" Faith was the first to notice.

"Faith! Watch your language around the baby!" Buffy scolded.

"B, I think that's Red!" Her arm came up to point past the blonde. Buffy turned and a gasp was heard when her sight landed on the redhead coming from the distance. The blonde slayer did not hesitate to run full speed towards her friend. They met half way, embracing in a fierce hug.

"Willow! I've missed you so much! How...how did you get here? How did you find us?" She managed to get out as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"It's a long story. I'm so glad you're okay." the redhead laughed as she held the blonde slayer. Giles cleared his throat to notify his presence.

"Giles! I'm so happy to see you!" Buffy wrapped her arms around her mentor as he held her close. Faith had collected the baby from the ground and made her way to the happy reunion. Willow turned around and was startled to see Faith standing close by.

"Faith, I'm glad you're okay too." The witch said with some reservation. She extended her hand for the slayer to shake, but the brunette used her free arm to pull her into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Red." Willow smiled and returned the hug. Buffy smiled at the sight before her. When the two girls separated, Buffy took Hope in her arms. The baby, who had been asleep throughout the reunion, was now starting to stir. "Oh, I almost forgot. Willow, Giles, this is Hope. She's..."

"We know who she is." The redhead interrupted.

"Huh?" Both slayers said at the same time.

"What you talking about Willow?" Faith's brow arched in confusion.

"We'll explain everything, but at this moment we have to gather your things so we can depart before dark." Giles reasoned. Two confused slayers, a watcher, a witch, and a baby made their way into the jungle.

Giles gazed at the hut amazed that these two girls, who a couple of months ago knew nothing about surviving without the commodities of civilization, built by themselves.

"You two built this?" He asked.

"Yeah." Faith answered with a shrug.

"This is quite magnificent." The watcher got closer to inspect the bindings on the wall.

"Well, you know, we did our best. We couldn't just sleep on the ground in the middle of jungle after Hope was born." Buffy said while she gathered their things in a suitcase.

"Are we ready?" Willow asked from outside the hut, where she had been admiring the beautiful waterfall. With one last look around the place she had called home for months, the blonde nodded and grabbed the suitcase. Faith took hold of Buffy's hand and pulled her out of the hut. Giving the place a glance over her shoulder, the brunette's eyes flickered with sadness, but was quickly replaced by indifference. _We're headed back where we belong, where we're needed. This is for the best. She looked at the sleeping girl in her arms and smiled. She deserves a chance to have a normal childhood, and a life full of friends and family. Not like mine. She'll never have to go through what I've been through. As long as I'm alive, this little girl will be happy._ As Buffy and Faith continued to walk towards the boat, their hands clasped together, the brunette brings their joined hands to her lips and kisses the top of Hope's head. _Nothing's ever gonna happen to my girls as long as I'm here. _

**TBC... **

They're finally getting off the island...What's gonna happen to our three favorite girls when they get back to Sunnydale? Could this story be coming to an end? Find out, on the next episode of 'Unexpected Redemption'!


	14. Coming Home

Here's an extra short one for you all. It was gonna be longer, but my stupid little brother gave me a cold, so I don't feel like staying up all night and partying...or writting, whatever.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Coming Home**

"...so you see, Hope is not only a slayer, she's a whole new kind of slayer. Not to mention the fact that she's your daughter. The whole thing makes my head hurt." Willow frowned and rubbed her temple.

"Who would have thought things like this happened outside of Sunnyhell." Faith said with a shrug. Buffy was holding Hope at arms length, staring intently at her face, the baby looked back with a slobbery smile.

"I can see the resemblance. Faith, she has the same dimples as you." The brunette gathered the baby in her arms and stared quizzically.

"Yeah, she has your eyes too, and that horrible nose of yours." She grinned.

"Hey! You said my nose was cute." The blonde said with a pout.

"I know, I was joking, your nose is cute." Faith leaned over and placed a kiss on the tip of Buffy's nose. Willow looked back at them curiously while Giles cleared his throat.

"Giles, did you tell mom that we were coming?" The watcher glanced at her through the rear-view mirror before he returned his eyes to the road.

"Yes, I called your mother when we arrived at the airport in L.A."

"Good thinking G-man, it would have been wicked awkward if we just suddenly showed up with a kid. Not to mention the fact that I've turned her only daughter gay." Faith said, obviously relieved. The ex-librarian looked unconfortable all of the sudden, and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Well, I...I can't say that I've explained the exact situation to Joyce. I figured that would be up to you."

"Oh, thanks Giles! Feed us to the wolfs why don't cha." The blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"Buffy, she's your mother, she's just gonna be happy that you're home. Nothing bad will happen, you'll see." Willow tried to reason.

"Yeah, she'll be really happy B's home, we'll all sit down and have tea...then when nobody's looking, she's gonna pull out a stake and stab me right in the heart!" Faith says mimicking the action. Hope giggled and clapped her hands showing her appreciation. The car came to a stop, but no one made a move to leave the vehicle. Buffy looked out the window and looked towards the house in time to see the front door fly open. The brunette in the car let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya B. We had some great times together, especially that one time we did it under the water- ow!" Buffy smacked her arm before she could finish.

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I'm gonna be the one staking you." The blonde said with a dangerous glare. She then opened the car door and stepped outside as her mother made her way accross the front lawn.

"Buffy! It's really you!" Joyce embraced her daughter as tears of joy came down her face.

"Mom..." Was all the blonde could muster in her ecstatic state. They stayed that way until Faith walked up to them holding Hope and cleared her throat.

"Oh, my...and who is this?" The older Summers asks with a warm smile while she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Uh...umm..." Buffy's eyes are wide as she tries to come up with a suitable way to explain.

"I think it would be best if we talked inside." Giles said while he cleaned his glasses.

"Yes, I'm sorry, let's all go inside. I made tea." She says as she leads the way into the house. Buffy turned to give Faith a reassuring smile, but glared instead when the brunette mimicked her own death again. Grinning at the exasperated blonde, Faith grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house.

**TBC...**

* * *

The end is coming soon. I'm thinking one...maybe two more chapters, but don't worry kiddies, I'll probably be writting a sequel...unless ya'll don't want me to. 


End file.
